board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Ryu vs (10)KOS-MOS 2018
Ulti's Analysis Oh hey, I can finally talk about a KOS-MOS match in a normal way. Imagine that. KOS-MOS randomly making it into round 3 was hilarious, and not only because of TheStupidRaptor. She got here not because of having strength or anything -- she is not at all a strong character -- but because her fourpack was laughably, historically, and pathetically weak. I actually went and did some research on this, and I put together a list of fourpacks in 1v1 contests that are comparable to Ellie, KOS-MOS, Aqua, and Quiet. KOS-MOS was by far the weakest character to win twice this year, with only Wario really being comparable. And Wario would probably break 60% on her. My basic criteria here is 'if you plop 2018 KOS-MOS into this fourpack, does she win it?', because I feel like KOS-MOS winning a fourpack is a pretty good indicator your fourpack blows. Though when I went and researched this, the critera should really be whether or not Call of Duty 4 can win your fourpack. Good lord what a shitty franchise CoD is. Summer 2002 - Lara Croft, Chop Chop Master Onion, Ryo Hazuki, and Guybrush Threepwood Summer 2002 - Pac-Man, Goemon, Abe, and Kyo Kusanagi Summer 2002 - Scorpion, Kazuya Mishima, Max Payne, Dirk the Daring Villains - Ocelot, Nemesis, Dr. Wily, and Ultros Villains - Kefka, Mithos, Luca Blight, and Wesker Villains - Albedo, M Bison, Ridley, and Diablo Villains - Robotnik, Sin, Master Hand, and Kuja Fall 2010 - Cube, Sandal, Nathan Drake, and The Boss Fall 2010 - Ryu Hayabusa, Crash, Master Chief, and Spy Fall 2010 - Phoenix Wright, Jecht, Ratchet, and Eddie Riggs Fall 2010 - Soap MacTavish, Big Daddy, Ness, and Geno Game of the Decade - Batman, Psychonauts, Team Fortress 2, and Fable Game of the Decade - Uncharted 2, The Legend of Dragoon, Sonic Adventure 2, and Street Fighter 4 Game of the Decade - Perfect Dark, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Call of Duty 4, and Prince of Persia Game of the Decade - Pokemon Diamond, Metroid Fusion, WWF No Mercy, Fire Emblem 9 Game of the Decade - The World Ends With You, Dead Rising, Persona 4, and Braid I didn't bother with years, because look at this shit: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/features/byg_vote I also didn't bother listing the ones that are more debatable, like the year Captain Falcon won twice or the year Mass Effect 1 won twice, where if you held that fourpack now and plopped KOS-MOS in there she probably could win. The point here is KOS-MOS winning twice required a series of unfortunate events, and Ryu was here to put a stop to this nonsense rather coldly. We had this match once before, too: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/1743-chaos-division-round-1-kos-mos-vs-ryu I blows my mind how close some of these rematch results are even though they're held so far apart. 3% in 14 years, jeez. I also still can't believe to this day that Balrog's one miss in 2004 was Ryu vs KOS-MOS, of all things. This concluded round 3 of the contest and got us down to the nitty-gritty. Safer777's Analysis Obviously KOS-MOS didn't stand a chance here. Also Ryu and KOS-MOS have fought before like 14 years ago and Ryu won with around 62% back then. Now he did better. Of course Ryu now is much more known than KOS-MOS. Also this is the 1st time that KOS-MOS advances that far. So I think she did good reaching that far. I know her from the Project X-Zone games but that is. As for Ruy everybody knows him. Also Ryu seems really strong. Maybe he can win another division too. He is in Smash too now! Let us see. Good win for Ryu of course, duh. Another thing that I have to say that Tsunami posted on his analysis. People say that we live in the past. And the instant KOS-MOS faces 2 characters that are after 2010 she beats both of them and reaches the furthest she has reached! Guess this is why people make fun of us and nobody cares for this site anymore. Tsunami's Analysis As is often the case with these bracket set-ups, Round 3 closed with a whimper. The later divisions in the bracket are often stacked with the lower-glamour entrants, though it's not a hard and fast rule. 2002 had some interesting matches in the last division, but a bit too high up to truly close out any rounds until we were getting double-elite matchups. 2005 had two good upsets ending its two contests' first rounds, and the 2006 Character Battle had a couple of nice ones, too. 2010, like 2002, largely only suffered in that the notable matches were in the top half of the final division. And...2013 actually had two great matches to close out rounds, which is impressive because it didn't have that many rounds. So maybe it just seems worse than it is because of how Games Contests usually have the designated non-Squintendo divisions near the bottom of the bracket. And yes, even in the division-by-era contests, the final division is the closest thing to the non-Squintendo division, because when we talk about those companies' mystique, we're talking about their classics, not their recent output. We refer to just about everything from the 8-bit era, and much of the 16-bit era, as "pseudo-Nintendo" for a reason. On another note, this was the second match of Round 3 to be a rematch of a Round 1 match from 2004. KOS-MOS was more relevant in 2004 than she is now, so it's no surprise that match was closer than this one was. Category:2018 Contest Matches